Reunion
by BlackMagick
Summary: (I hate summaries...) But Suze leaves Jesse, goes back to N.Y., and returns three years later for a wedding. (Not hers, obviously.) What will happen when she sees Jesse again? Sparks will fly. But of anger...or of love?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, this fic is set way after twilight, six years after, actually. Suze is twenty two. If I did the math wrong, just roll with it, k? This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever posted/written and I actually have an idea where I'm going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I took the phone away from my ear, stared at it, unbelieving.

"Simon? Simon? God damit Simon, answer me," I put the phone back to my ear.

You want me to go back to Carmel? Are you freaking insane?" I said.

"That's debatable," Upton's voice came through the receiver, calmly for once, "But you're going back there whether you like it or not. You can go or I can drag your ass there, but you're going." I stared at the piece of paper in my hand.

_You're Invited to the Wedding of Jacob Ackerman and Aria Johnson._

For one thing: Jake? Getting married? Woah.

"You can't make me," the automatic response poured from my lips before I realized that he could actually make me. Keith Upton was tall, handsome, strong, my co-worker and my best friend for the last three years. It was his new goal to make me go back to Carmel, California, to the place I had left so long ago….My eyes drifted out of focus as I remembered…

_I walked inside the door and into the kitchen, I tossed my bag on the counter. I was nineteen years old, I was happy. I had been living with the love of my life, Jesse, for the last six months. It was going great. We were sharing a little two bedroom one and a half bathroom apartment while he was in medical school. I had been studying to be a fashion designer. I know, I know, but hey, I loved fashion._

_I walked over to the cupboard and yanked it open, looking for something to eat. Jesse is an excellent cook. Not as good as Andy, but way better than me._

_That's when I heard it. The door swung open and there was laughter coming from the front room. What was Jesse doing home so early? I knew he got home before me, but not this early…_

_There was more laughter and then silence. I walked into the living room. Jesse was pinned up against the wall by none other than Shannon Dupree._

_I gasped. They were standing there, her hands were on his shoulders and he was frozen. But that could have been that he'd heard me. He wrenched his lips from hers and his hands which had been pressed against her shoulders shoved, hard. She flew back from him a few feet. He stared at me. Just stared._

_The box of cereal I'd been holding slipped out of my hands and I ran back a few steps How could he? And with Shannon, too. Shannon was his blonde, tall, co-worker. They worked at the local hospital twice a week together. She was beautiful and filthy rich due to her daddy being a lawyer or something. She'd seemed nice enough, and I had never thought that the two of them had something going on. Plus, she was Paul's girlfriend._

_I clenched my jaw and grabbed my suit case out of the hall closet. I fled to our bedroom, stuffed my clothes into it, fumbling with the zipper. Tears were blurring in my eyes all I could think was 'how could he? I thought we were happy. I thought everything was great.'_

_He walked into the bedroom. "Susannah, I…we weren't…I didn't…" I growled at him and said, "Save it asshole." _

_He didn't. Save it, I mean, "Susannah, it was not what it looked like, she kissed me and…"I cut him off by sticking my index fingers in my ears and going, "La la la! I can't hear you!" at the top of my lungs. I know, childish, but I didn't particularly care right then._

_"Susannah! Listen to me!" his voice was louder than mine and god was he pissed, I'd never seen him this angry, "Susannah! It was not what it looked like. I brought her home because I thought she and Paul could come over for dinner tonight, I never thought," I cut him off._

_"I'm sorry Jesse! I didn't know!" I was screaming by now, I lifted up my suitcase and began to march out of the bedroom, "I didn't know that I'm supposed to ignore what I see," he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. I dropped the suitcase._

_"Susannah, I love you. Stop this. I would never hurt you," he looked desperate. But how was I supposed to ignore what I'd seen. Which had been, quite frankly, him and Shannon making out._

_I voiced this, he looked agitated, "Susannah, I would never hurt you," he kissed me softly and I almost gave in. Almost._

_"Save it Jesse," I brought my right hand up and smacked him across the face, moderately hard. He stepped back and stared at me in shock._

_"If you ever talk to me again I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but you better stay away from me." He just stared as I grabbed my purse, suitcase and marched straight out the door and out of his life._

_The first thing I did after I'd driven a few blocks away and parked crying my eyes out was call Paul._

_I know what your thinking. Paul? Slater?_

_Yes, Paul. He and I had become really, really good friends, but were way over the whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing. He and Jesse had actually managed to get along as well._

_"Paul?" I sniffled, "it's Suze," I sobbed into the phone some more._

_"Jesus Suze, what's wrong?"_

_"Jess—Jess—Jesse—he—he cheated on me," I burst into fresh tears._

_"HE WHAT?" Paul had become very protective of me, like a big brother._

_"Cheated on me with Shannon," that made me cry even harder._

_"I don't believe it Suze, I believe Shannon would do that, but not Jesse. He loves you Suze," there was disbelief in his voice, "There's got to be some sort of logical explanation…"_

_"I saw them, I came home early and and and," I began to blubber again._

_"Come over to my place and we'll get this all straightened out." So I did._

_I drove over to his place and said I was going back to New York, that only he and Cee Cee (and Adam and my Mom and Andy and Doc) were going to know about it. I made them all promise to never tell Jesse where I was(or anyone who might tell him), to pretend I had just disappeared, and three days later I left. I haven't been back to Carmel since._

It's been three years.

Suze? Suze? What the fu…Suze? Answer me!"

"Sorry, sorry I was lost there for a minute. I know we can do this the easy way or the hard way, so I'll pick the easy way. Pick me up on Friday, the wedding is on Sunday. We can stay at my parents." I hung up, flopped back on the bed.

Everything was different now. I had a job. I wasn't fashion designer, I couldn't be. I gave everything up. I spoke 8 different languages now, I had always had a thing for learning new languages, and I was strong, athletic, smart. I had applied for a position with the FBI.

And got in.

Now I was one of their best agents. Keith was my partner. I hadn't loved anyone since Jesse, I had given up on love, decided that all men were pigs with the exceptions of Paul, Keith, Adam, Doc and Andy.

I loved Keith, but only as a friend. He was married, his wife, Angelina, was probably my second best friend. I loved them both. Their three kids called me 'Aunt Suze'. They included me in most family things.

I looked around the room of my apartment. New York City was where my part of the agency was based. The city had seemed like the logical place to go…somewhere that I could escape to. Plus, happy as I had been in Carmel, I missed New York.

My apartment was large, I made good money. Probably more than I would have made as a designer, even if I had been the best.

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. No, this would be okay. He would have moved on by now. He would have given up on me ever coming back. As far as he knew it, I had simply disappeared. That stupid son of a…cough

I remembered every day what that moment felt like. For the first year I'd been here, I'd relived that moment over and over again in my nightmares. I wanted to cut off my connections from Carmel, but Paul wouldn't allow it.

Paul had been great these last few years. When I'd first moved here I'd had almost no money, no friends, no where to stay. He'd supported me, been my friend and found me this apartment. As soon as I was able to, I paid him back, but he didn't want to take it. He also brought Cee, Adam, my mom, Doc and Andy on frequent visits with his private jet.

Yah, you don't need me to tell you, but he was LOADED. Unfortunately his grandfather had died a few years ago, and he was really sad for a while. I'd never seen Paul truly depressed. The last few years that I'd lived in Carmel, he and his grandfather had become really close. Having to mediate him wasn't the easiest thing.

So Paul threw himself into his work and became a billionaire. He's a lawyer and a really good one. He's also the only one that knows the whole truth. I just told my parents that Jesse and I broke up; I didn't tell them _why_ we broke up. But all that was done now. With any amount of good luck, Jesse would be in another country or something.

Maybe living with the skank.

Er, Shannon.

I got off my bed and looked around the room. The furniture was wood, painted black. Everything was black and white, literally. From the paintings to the chairs to the walls. The whole house was that way. It was cold, distant, but I liked it. It suited me.

There was a disturbance in the air. I felt it before I saw the ghost appear at my side. She was small and cute. She couldn't have been more than twelve. Her dark eyes held fear and she fiddled nervously with some of her black hair.

"Are you the shifter?"

"Yes." OH, I forgot to mention. Since I'm a shifter; my job with the FBI is to investigate ghosts. Keith does it too.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know why I'm here."

"You don't have any problems? Unfinished business so to speak? Your not very old, honey."

"Oh, that's what's confusing, I'm actually…seventy two years old," right. That's one for Maybelline, "but I don't have anything left to do."

Damn. That whole 'taking on the form they were most comfortable in' will get you every time.

"Then you'll move on soon enough." As if my words had triggered it, she was sucked up into a white light, shock went over her face, but then she smiled and when the light vanished she was gone.

I lay back down and fell asleep shortly after, but thoughts of Jesse occupied my brain like they had before. Like I was nineteen, like it was three years ago, like I was in love.

**A/N: Did you like? Review please! I love reviews! Anyway, I'll update when I finish the next chapter. :)**


	2. Only One

Ch. 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I feel so special and loved.**

**cough**

**Right.**

**Anyway…**

**I've been really pushed for time lately, so I did another song fic. I WILL post a full chapter very soon, as soon as I finish writing it. I'm almost done with it, so yay for me. This is a song fic. in Jesse's POV, but I thought it fit this story really well, so here it is. The song is Only One by Yellowcard. Anyone ever heard of them? They rock! I wanted to use their song Ocean Avenue (isn't that music video weird? With the guy jumping out the window? I love it!) but it didn't fit. Sad yet…hee hee. Okay, without further ado (okay, after the disclaimer) here is chapter two:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jesse's POV:**

Only One:

I wish I could go back to that day three years ago. The day my life lost its meaning. The day Susannah left.

**Broken this fragile thing now**

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

**And I've thrown my words all around**

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

I never knew that would happen. I wouldn't have been pleased if she'd come home, kissing Paul or someone, but I don't mean that. I would never have don't that to her. I really wasn't cheating on Susannah. I had no idea that Shannon would do that. I had invited her to dinner and she insisted to come over first and help me cook it. Since I hate cooking, I agreed. I knew that she was an excellent chef.

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**

**And I give up (I give up)**

**I just want to tell you so you know**

I never gave up looking for Susannah. Every day I try to find out where she is. I've tried everything. Eventually I had to resume a normal life. But it wasn't the same. How could she think that I would do that? I would never want to hurt her.

My querida.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**

**You are my only, my only one**

I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen to me. She ignored me. I tried everything to get her to listen. But I knew she couldn't forgive what she thought she'd seen. And I do admit. That's what it looked like. We walked in the door and Shannon pinned me against the wall, kissed me. I was so shocked I froze. And then Susannah walked in.

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

I admit. I'm not perfect. I made mistakes, but never anything that would cause her to think I was being unfaithful. But all those nights that I'd come home late from work…she must have thought that Shannon and I had been…'hooking up', she would have said.

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**

**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

**I won't walk out until you know**

I took a month off of work. I said I was taking a vacation. Since it was almost summer, I took the last two weeks of my classes and used every minute to try and find her.

Susannah…I kept every picture, hung on to every available source that connected her to me. Kept every memory. Anyone who might know where she was. I know someone has to know where she is. I just don't know _who. _So many times I wanted to give up, but I never let myself. I told myself that one day I'd find her.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one**

She was my only one. The person I loved. The only person that I'd ever love. I still am desperate to find her, just to see her one more time. I tried everything I could think of, every conventional method, every unconventional method. I believe I even went to a phychic. Madam Zarra? Was it? Yes, that was her name. She told me that Susannah was my 'only one'. That she missed me as much as I missed her. I had trouble believing that. If she missed me, why didn't she come back?

**Here I go so dishonestly**

**Leave a note for you my only one**

**And I know you can see right through me**

**So let me go and you will find someone**

And Jake's getting married Sunday. I'm happy for him, the two of them are perfect together. Only…I can't help but think that that might have been Susannah and I—if everything hadn't fallen apart. I know that if I ever found her, I would never let her get away. I would make her understand.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**

**You are my only, my only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

**You are my only, my only one**

One day we will meet again. I know it. I just have to keep trying. And I can never give up.

**A/N: So now you all know the truth! shock Now review and give me incentive to finish the next chapter.**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I had much incentive and am already almost done with the next chapters. Since it's spring break, I can get the chapter up really fast (I hope). Anyway, I know it was a kind of predictable thing with the whole Suze/ Jesse situation, but I honestly couldn't think of what else to do with it…so there ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip.**

Chapter 3:

The plane stopped and Keith and I stepped out. The bright California sunlight hit my eyes, but thankfully I remembered to bring sunglasses this time.

_This time._

I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered how long ago it had been when I'd first stepped off this plane. When I'd first met Jesse. He wouldn't be in my window seat this time. That was for sure.

I wished I could go back, erase all of my feelings for him, and not fall in love. But it was impossible. And, truthfully?

I'm not sure I wanted to.

Forget him, I mean. Sure, the logical side of my brain wanted to beat the shit out of him. But the part of me that loves—loved—Jesse would give up anything to be with him again.

The unfaithful bastard.

I blinked back into reality. Keith and I grabbed our luggage from the luggage thingy and walked to the parking lot. Okay, my mom should be out here somewhere…I mean, we totally called ahead and everything. I wasn't going to show up out of the blue, or anything. I'm not that socially retarded.

I looked around. And saw the sign. For a minute, I really thought I _was_ sixteen again.

WELCOME HOME SUZE!

Doc held one end of the sign, Brad the other.

Wait, was that DOC? NO WAY! MY LITTLE BROTHER GREW UP.

Erm, Stepbrother. Oh, screw it. He was totally like the little brother I never had.

I ran forward and flung my arms around Doc, then my mom, then Andy, then Brad. Doc had, at eighteen, really grown into himself. At six foot four (I was guessing…god almost as tall as Jesse….BAD SUZE), he was taller than Brad.

My mom was totally emotional about the whole thing. She hugged me, and cried, and hugged me some more, then hugged Keith. She'd only met Keith once, and I felt like dog poop, I seriously needed to visit more often.

Andy walked forward and shook Keith's hand. Andy looked…older. That was the only way to describe it. He had laugh lines around the corner of his eyes and his hair had started to gray a little in a few areas. I realized it had been a good year since I'd seen them last.

My mom was still my mom. She didn't look any different to me, but that could have been just me.

Even Dopey…Brad, gave me a hug. He looked a lot more 'grown up' than the last time I'd seen him.

When we passed the ocean on the way home, I made a mental note to go to the beach at least once during my trip here. I was still as mesmerized by the ocean as ever. The way the water lapped at the shore, it reminded me of my life in some sort of twisted way. Repeating over and over the same thing, yet not ever exactly the same.

Okay, that almost didn't make any sense to me.

We rode home in almost complete silence after the 'how are you's' and such. I couldn't help but feel like there was something they weren't telling me. Brad and Doc avoided eye contact, my mom looked troubled.

"So, Suzie, any new _friends_ that you want to tell us about?" She emphasized friends, which let me know she wanted to know if I had a boyfriend or not.

Try not. Men sucked.

Okay, there were a few exceptions, but the majority were filthy dirty liars. Like Jess—cough

"No, not really. Work keeps me really busy."

We pulled into the driveway and I noticed there were two foreign cars in the driveway. One was a little black porsh, and the other was a red camero. I had a strong suspicion the camero was Jake's. The porsh, I did not know.

"So," I said, more for conversation's sake than anything else, "who's Jake's best man?"

It was like my words pushed a button and everyone had something to do all at once. Even Keith noticed. Doc had to check the mail box, Brad had to run (very quickly) into the garage, Andy grabbed a suitcase and ran into the house, tugging Keith along with him. Keith looked as stumped as me.

"Mom," I was getting nervous, "what aren't you telling me?" She gave me an overly bright smile.

"Oh, nothing sweetie! The maid of honor is so nice! You'll love her. And Jake's wife is such a sweet girl, I just love her. They make the best couple." She grabbed my suitcase and handed it to me, then shut the trunk of the station wagon.

"Mom…" my voice was half scared and half warning.

"Yes?" We walked inside, she started up the stairs. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Go put your luggage up in your room, then come downstairs," she waited until she thought I couldn't see her before running to the kitchen.

I shook my head. God, my family was _weird. _

When I stepped in the room, every memory came flooding back to me. I felt frozen, like a dear in the headlights.

I looked at the window seat. I expected to see Jesse sitting there, reading a book. He wasn't there.

I heard something behind me, turned around.

I would recognize that ugly thing anywhere. It was Spike. But what the hell was that thing doing here? It lived with Jesse.

And shouldn't it be dead by now? It had to be **really** old by now. Well, maybe not. But whatever.

What was it doing here? I know it liked Jake (surprisingly enough), but like I mentioned, it lived with Jesse…where ever he was. Hopefully in a land far far away…

I set down my things and took a deep breath. I hoped that I could keep it together for the week I'd be here. It was only a week. How bad could it be?

As for the memories? I'd deal with them later.

I walked down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Why do you need new milk? There's a whole jug of it in the refrigerator…" I froze in my tracks.

I. Knew. That. Voice.

"This is old! I can't make cookies with it, be a dear won't you?"

"Of course Ms. Ackerman." Said the voice I knew.

I was still frozen to the steps. I couldn't have moved if my life depended on it. I was scared out of my mind. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I stared at the entrance to the kitchen. A tall red headed figure (Also known as Doc) was dragging an even taller figure out of the kitchen and ushering him to the door. The man laughed, turned and froze.

I stared, wide eyed.

How? No. It wasn't. It wasn't… but HOW?

Play it cool Suze, just play it cool.

HOW CAN I DO THAT? I CAN'T JUST FORGET EVERYTHING!

YES YOU CAN.

Okay.

I walked down the steps in a daze. The tall, black haired, muscular, sexy figure looked at me, strangely.

"S…S…Sus…Susannah?" I almost froze at that voice. So silky…so sexy…

NO. BAD SUZE.

"Hello, Jesse."

**A/N: So what did you think? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (or praise…) please. And many reviews would be much appreciated. **


	4. Sleepless Dreams

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm evil. I left a major(ish) cliffie. But deal with it, here's another chapter. And it's random, but long (ish) and I think it's pretty good…or at least passable. The title has almost completely and totally nothing to do with the chapter, but I'm working on trying to come up with 'creative titles'. Stupid english teacher. But I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip.**

**Chapter 4**

"Susannah," Jesse took a step toward me, touched my cheek and a whirlwind of emotions went through me.

Love, lust, hope, disappointment, anger, confusion…and finally settled on pissed-ness and mega bitch.

I stepped back, my face stone like. His face fell in disappointment. Why? I don't know. But right then I really didn't care.

"Jesse, I'd love to chat, but I must discuss a few things with someone first." I sent an evil glare to Doc then ran into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you people tell me?" I said it; my voice was brimming with anger.

"Well…" it was Andy. I turned my glare on him, "we didn't want to upset you…"

"Upset me? Do I look upset to you?" I was almost screaming. I heard the front door shut and thanked God that Jesse was gone.

"Suze, you're going to have to deal with him," I whipped my head around and was face to face with Jake.

He looked older than the last time I'd seen him. Standing next to him was a pretty brunette with blue eyes and next to her was a really tall skinny blonde. Not sick skinny, but fairly close.

"Jake, stay out of this, it doesn't concern you," he cut me off.

"Actually Suze," his voice sounded tired and a bit hesitant, "it does concern me. Because Jesse is my best man."

I froze. There was no other way to describe it. I turned around to face my mom, I blinked once, twice, three times.

And then I passed out.

When I came too, I realized I hadn't quite yet. Woken up, I mean. I was in the Shadowlands.

Now, how the hell had I gotten here? I turned as I heard, no, felt, someone approach me from behind.

I whipped around and saw Paul jogging toward me through the fog.

"God Suze, do you know how hard you are to find?" I silenced him with a wave of my hand.

"Cut the crap, what am I doing here? You know I hate this place, couldn't you have just called like a normal person?"

"I suppose so, but that would have been easy, you know? I hate it here too, but I needed to talk to you."

I glared at him and he took a step back.

"What was so freaking important Paul?" Only I didn't say freaking.

"You're going to have to face him sometime Suze."

Oh, HIM.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I think you need to talk it out. I don't like him anymore than you do, but it's been driving you crazy for the last three years," he looked away from me and said quietly, "I can't let you go on like this."

I almost didn't know what to say. But that my childish side took over and I said, "you can't make me."

"Yes, I can."

It was true too. I was more powerful than he was, but he had been learning longer.

"Screw you," I glared at him. He gave me an evil half smile. Like the ones he'd given me when we were teenagers.

"Gladly, but somehow I don't think that's what you meant."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in the fog. It was weird, because the fog came up to my shoulders, and I couldn't see my feet because it was so thick…

"But you are going to have to face him sometime Suze. You can't run forever. If he hadn't shown up like this, I would have made you face him eventually."

"No you wouldn't have."

He sighed and rubbed his head, was I giving him a headache? Probably. But it wouldn't be as bad as the shifting one he'd have…but I'd have one of those too…might have to pummel him for that later.

"You're right. But that doesn't change anything. I'll be there as soon as I can, but it'll be tomorrow night, at soonest. So just…don't do anything _stupid_."

I gave him a look of fake hurt, "how dare you."

"Just…stay away from Jesse. I don't care what you have to do. Lock yourself in your room until I get there, I don't care. But you'll end up…I don't know, blowing him up or something."

It was probably true too. I had learned a few more things of the shifting kind and a totally cool one (that I'd completely, sort of, almost, mastered) was blowing things up. The only problem was that if I got too mad, I'd blow things up accidentally. Last time it was Paul's front door. Don't ask.

Oh well, he needed a new one anyway. I didn't like that one. Not that he was aware of this. Still.

"All right. You have my word. But you better be there soon, understand?"

He nodded and disappeared. I shivered. God did I hate this place. I thought of my room, my bed my lamp my window seat…Jesse.

No. That wasn't a good…

When I landed, I wasn't in my room. I was somewhere I never thought I'd see again. My old apartment. But what the hell was I doing here? I was supposed to be in my room…

Oh. Oh no. This could NOT be happening. I'd thought of Jesse. And now I'd been taken to him.

Could this day get any worse?

Please don't answer that.

I pushed myself off the floor, and that shifter headache immediately pulsed through my brain. It felt like my skull was being split in half. I tried to ignore it, and seriously wished I had some Advil…or anything, really.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I fled into the living room. There was a sigh and a cupboard door was opened. I heard someone open the refrigerator, then silence. Then more footsteps.

The living room I was standing in looked identical to when I had left it. Everything was the same. It was quite creepy actually. I turned around and almost had a heart attack. There was a picture hanging on the wall, but it was the people in the picture that had shocked me.

Sure, I expected to see Jesse in there, no biggie, but the girl standing next to him…I remembered taking that picture. It was prom night. Jesse and I.

Why did he keep that picture? Why? All of these years…

I heard him come into the living room and before I could change my mind, I shifted out of my old apartment and into my old room.

I ran faster than I could have thought possible to the medicine cabinet and yanked it open, I popped two Advil in my mouth and walked shakily into my room. I didn't know exactly what all this was about. What kind of sick joke was he playing?

I sat on the window seat and stared out, not really looking at anything in particular.

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't felt like this…lost, uncertain, since three years ago. But Paul would be here tomorrow, or I'd hunt him down. So it would be all right then. And he would stay, make sure I didn't kill Jesse, then after the wedding I could return to my life. I could go back to being Suze Simon, FBI agent and invisible to my family. After the wedding, everything would return to normal.

**A/N: Review please. **


	5. Infatuation

**A/N: I know, I know. Another song fic. But I can't help it. I'm totally stuck. I know what I want to do, just not how to do it. I'm kind of in a sticky spot with a story. So humor me, k?**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little weird. It's set three years ago, when she was living with Jesse, and then in the end switches to the present time. So just roll with it please. It'll make sense, sort of. **

**But at least I'm updating. So there.**

**silence**

**Right.**

**Well, I know this song is a little weird, but I thought it (almost) fit what I wanted to do, so it's what I used. Please deal. I'm sorry if a lot of people don't like Christina Agulaira, but I like some of her songs. This happens to be one of them. The back ground music is awesome.**

**I'll shut up now and let you people read. If you even are still reading it. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meg owns all. But the song is owned by the person that sung it and her 'people'. Please don't sue, as I am currently broke from being a shopaholic.**

**Chapter 5**

**Suze's POV, three years ago**

I twirled around the kitchen as I started to (attempt) to prepare cookies. I was listening to sly 96, and an old Christina Agularia song came on.

_He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move   
Till' I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool _

How so totally like Jesse and I was that? I mean seriously. The guy came from (sort of) out of no where, and swept me off my feet. So to speak. I mean, he didn't come from an _Island _or anything. But he did come from 1850.

_Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a rare bliss  
_

Jesse and I did try dancing one time. Turns out he knows how to salsa. I can't. And it's a lost cause.

I marched over and began to mix up the batch of cookie mix. It's premade, how hard can this be?

_Mama used to warn me   
To beware of those Latin lovers  
She said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
I said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realized  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
_

My mom didn't exactly warn me about Jesse, but she did give me 'the talk'. Or her idea of it, anyway. Maybe it was the chocolate body wash she found that I bought.

Did she think it was supposed to be kinky? God I hope not.

Don't ask about the body wash, by the way.

I mean, it's Jesse. Like he'd ever do anything to 'take advantage' of me.

_When he says_

_I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo   
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
_

I wonder if I am infatuated with him. Probably. He does whisper stuff in Spanish a lot. I wonder what it means…he refuses to tell me. It's too bad that when I do give in (quite often) he doesn't.

Oh, crap. What am I supposed to add to this cookie batch? How much salt? A table spoon? A tea spoon? Didn't they say something about salt helping the cookies rise in home ec.? Hmm…maybe I'll add a little extra….

_Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started  
I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me _

I wouldn't go so far as to call his heartbeat music, but whatever. And his eyes are almost completely unreadable all the time. But a lot of the time he just looks confused. Like with the whole microwave thing. That was so funny…poor Jesse. But he learned. Eventually.

_Mama used to warn me   
Not to rush love with another  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never will let  
A man control my emotions _

And I didn't let him control me. Not that he tried. But that has to count for something…right? Hmm…maybe I'll add a few more chocolate chips than this calls for. I think it could use some more. I mean two cups of chocolate chips for two dozen cookies sounds about right. How much of a cup is that per cookie? I dunno. I don't want to do the math. But it feels right…this cooking thing isn't so bad!

_But when he smiles (when he smiles)  
I feel like a little child  
When he says  
I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa)   
He tells me, mami I need ya _

He hasn't ever told me that he needs me. Jesse, I mean. Except when he needed me to help him change the light bulb in the lamp and he wanted me to hold the latter.

Is there something wrong with our relationship?

Plus, he totally doesn't have a tattoo. That I know of, anyway. I mean…he tends to walk around shirtless a lot (which makes me a very happy person) and where else would he put it? Hmm…

BAD SUZE.

Okay, let these cook for twenty minutes and they'll be done. And I'll have baked cookies. Sweet. Literally.

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
_

I really can't help being infatuated with Jesse. It's impossible. And I really will have to figure out what te quiero means one of these days. Maybe it means I love you. Or something. I really don't know. But I want too.

Ten minutes on the cookies.

_Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
But a part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it, can't resist it _

I still remember the look on my mom's face when I told her Jesse and I was moving in together. It was one of shock. But the good kind, I think.

Okay, the cookies are done. Hmm…they look a little…squishy. Maybe I put too many chocolate chips in them. Oh, no. It's okay. It's burnt squishy, so they're not soggy.

_This has caught me by surprise  
Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight...  
Ooh, hey  
_

Oh, crap. Yah, I shouldn't have added so much salt. And Jesse's home, so I can't hide them, here he comes…

Jesse walked around the corner into our little kitchen and smiled at me. I felt my legs go all jellyish and I smiled back. He grabbed a cookie and popped it into his mouth.

Maybe he won't notice how salty they are. I mean, the fact that there's so much burnt chocolate almost hides some of it…

_You adore me, never be lonely, ohh  
I am full blood boricua (boricua)  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (on his arm)  
He tells me, mami I need ya _

_And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
_

He noticed how much salt there was in the cookie. He spit it out into the toilet. Hey, they weren't that bad. I mean, he could have tried to _pretend_ to like it. Or used the trash can.

I did. And it's closer than the toilet.

Now he's laughing at me. Great. But now he's kissing me, and life is good again.

But he tastes like salt.

_Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero (oh, quiero)  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
_

**The Present**

I can't help my infatuation with Jesse. It's going to be there forever. I think. And now I have to face him again. But Paul will be here tomorrow and it'll be okay…I think. Until then I just have to stay away from him.

Far, far away.

_I can't help, what I'm feeling  
Infatuated  
Oh ooh, ohh...  
Infatuation  
Hey_

Because it's three years later. And I'm still infatuated.

**A/N: Review.**


	6. Sweethearts

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They're really appreciated.

**I'm sorry for any confusion, but Jesse and Suze are NOT together.**

And I'm sorry that I posted another song fic, I'll try really really really hard NOT to do another one in this story.

Anyway, This chapter moves kind of fast, and I'm working on getting the story started in the direction I want it to go. Just in case you're wondering, I was feeling my Paul fan take over today. It happens every once in a while. But Jesse fans, don't worry…I think. ; )

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. But if 'they' want to lend me Jesse or Paul, I would be a happy girl…

**Chapter 6**

I woke up then next morning feeling like I was a balloon someone had sucked all the air out of. It was not a good feeling.

And I still had a headache.

I would have to hurt Paul for that…maybe.

I drug myself out of my room and forced myself to choke down a bowl of cereal. It tasted really bland and gross…and I like cereal. But all I could think of was Jesse.

Since the black porsh was gone, I figured Jesse was too. Speaking of HIM how could he afford a porsh? Wasn't he like, poor because of med school...

Oh, is he a doctor? I wonder if he's living with SHANNON.

Maybe SHANNON is a mediator too. AND a DOCTOR.

Maybe he and SHANNON are really happy.

Well, HE and SHANNON can shove their happiness where the sun don't shine.

Whatever. I'll deal with that later.

I started to veer off into the living room in hope of some human contact when I ran into my mom. Literally.

"Sorry," my voice was kind of muffled.

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if Paul comes to stay with us for a while? I know it's an extra guest at the wedding and everything…and maybe he can stay in a hotel if it's too much trouble…" she cut me off.

"Of course Suzie! You know, he really turned into a handsome young man," didn't I know it too. He got even more gorgeous than I ever thought possible. His eyes were still that icy blue and he had a really great body—

COUGH. I really need to snap out of it. Paul and I are FRIENDS. But hey, I can't help my hormones.

"We'd be delighted to have him!"

I gave my mom a warm smile, "thanks."

I wandered into the kitchen to find Jake and and a brunette looking over something I assumed was wedding plans. The blonde must be his fiancé. Hmm...

I took her in, I thought they made a cute couple. He was so tall, and she was so short. I put her at maybe five foot six. She had blue eyes and was kind of muscled in a lean way. I wondered breifly if she was a surfer. Knowing Jake, probably. I could just imagine it... "we met out on the waves dude, it was way awsome."

Although he is one of the only Californians I have ever heard actually use the word 'dude'. Seriously.

She smiled at me when I walked in, Jake looked up.

"So…he's really your best man?" Way to start a conversation Suze.

"Yep."

"Why?"

Jake sighed. He looked directly at me and said, "look, I know you guys had…issues, but he's a great guy. And my best friend. Can you please deal with him for just a little while?"

Issues. That was ONE way to put it.

"Yah." I looked over at his fiancé.

"You must be Suze."

I laughed, "yah, and I'd be wiling to bet you're Aria."

She flashed her pearly whites at me.

She smiled people.

Not growled. That would actually be kind of cool…

SNAP OUT OF IT SUZE.

I looked at the clock. Noon. Damn.

I excused myself and stepped out of the house toeing Keith with me.

"Where exactly are we going?"

I grinned up at him and said, "To see some old friends."

He just rolled his eyes and followed me to my mom's car. I was borrowing it until I got a chance to rent one.

Half an hour later we were parked in front of a large house in downtown Carmel. It was two stories, cut grass, fancy and there were two new (looking) cars in the driveway.

Keith whistled, "this is the place?"

"Yep. I think. Maybe. Hopefully."

He gave a snort and followed me up the path.

I knocked on the door and it swung open a second later to reveal someone I hadn't seen in a while. A long while.

It was Cee Cee. Only thinner, and more self assured looking. And older too, but not much.

"Hello?" She looked confused.

"Cee?"

A blank look briefly went over her face before she looked awed and said, "Simon?" and then flung her arms around me and let out a high pitched squeal.

"Shit Cee, what are you—" A tall dark haired guy walked into the entry hall and stopped.

"Suze? Oh, wow. Long time no see eh?"

I pulled away from Cee and said, "yah. Long time no see."

Cee ushered us in the house and into a big living room. It was done completely in shades of blues. The front hall was shades of greens. Do I sense a theme here?

"So, who's this?" she raised an eyebrow at me and flicked her gaze to Keith.

"This is my friend Keith, he's with me for Jake's wedding."

An uncomfortable silence passed through the room. The tension was so thick for a moment that you could have cut it with a knife.

"Have you been home yet?" Adam looked nervous.

"Yes. And I now about…" it was hard to choke out his name without snarling…or crying, "Jesse."

"Suze I'm so sorry…" she stopped. There was nothing to say on it.

Long story short, we caught up on everything that had been going on for the last three years. Cee and Adam were shock engaged, and I was still boyfriend less. I was invited to the wedding (whenever it may be) and everything felt…normal. For a while. Then it hit me (again) that I was no longer nineteen. And that well, life kind of sucked.

Never the less, when I left their house, I felt better. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them. It was also six o' clock. Damn. Time flies.

We drove back to the house and unfortunately, there was a black porsh in the driveway. Damn him.

I walked inside and stormed up to my room. Only I came flying back down when I heard the doorbell ring. Before anyone could answer it I flung it open and much to the shock of, well…myself, flung my arms around the very startled person at the door. A.k.a., Paul.

"God Suze, chill would you?" He stepped in and set down his luggage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse walk in the room. My blood boiled and I did something that I will never ever live down. I took a step closer to Paul and pressed my lips to his. There was no one else in the room, just the three of us, but still.

He pulled away after a second and I looked adoringly up at him, "I missed you."

He looked behind me and rolled his eyes. Damn. He wasn't supposed to see Jesse. He looked at me and I could sense him weighing the situation. But then I saw him give in. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I missed you too…honey." I could see him trying not to explode with laughter. Thank god I have such a good friend…who happens to be male…and not married…or engaged.

When I turned around the look on Jesse's face made me a very happy person. He looked like a little kid that had just been told his dog died. He turned pale under his tan and when I turned back to Paul he looked quite pleased with himself. For finally being able to fully piss off Jesse, I mean.

He grabbed his luggage and I tugged him up the stairs. He was staying in my room, but only because we were out of rooms, I was going to put him in Keith's…but if we wanted to make this whole thing work…

"Thank you," I said, as soon as the door was shut.

"Don't mention it," he winked at me, "I got to kiss the most beautiful girl on the planet," I blushed but then scowled at him. That's another thing. He's totally over me, but he's always trying to like, impress me or something. Maybe he isn't over me…

Wishful thinking Suze. Wishful thinking.

I looked into his icy blue eyes, ...so…pretty… "alright. If we're going to make this thing work, and we are, as it's the only way I won't KILL him, we have to be convincing."

He nodded.

"Will you be my 'boyfriend' for the next…well, until we leave?"

He just kind of gave me this little half smile and said, "of course darling, love of my life, sweetheart, muffin…"

"Paul?"

"Yah?"

"Shut up."

Dinner that night was an…interesting affair. Jesse still looked like his whole world had been squashed (not that I gave a shit), my mom was beaming happily at me, Doc and Jake were scowling at me, Brad and Andy didn't really have a clue. In fact, Andy was (unknowingly) rubbing it in.

"So Suze, how long have you and Paul been together?"

Think Suze, think…

"Oh, about…what is it now?" I looked at Paul sweetly, "two years?"

Jesse looked even more depressed.

"Yah, two years and…one month sweetie," Paul, I could see was trying really, really hard not to laugh. I almost snorted into my taco. I could also tell he was starting to enjoy himself.

My mom just kept beaming.

"So Paul, you're a lawyer right?"

"Yes, you could say that." Which was true. He was, but he didn't really take to many cases anymore, just owned companies that did.

"We have a great apartment by central park, it's lovely."

Jesse sunk down into his chair.

"You're living together?"

"Yah, for about…six months now."

Jesse excused himself politely and stalked out of the kitchen. I pretended to remain oblivious. Paul was almost shaking with laughter and had to excuse himself as well. It totally would have given it away if he fell off his chair laughing.

(A/N: And it happens. I did it in English class one time. Don't ask. But my teacher gave me many weird looks…)

It was silent for a moment but about thirty seconds later there was a huge crash from the living room and Paul let out a yell.

"What the hell De Silva? What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! Leave me alone!"

"You're the one who punched me!" They were yelling at the top of their lungs and I flew into the living room. Paul was holding his nose and swearing under his breath. Jesse was glaring at him from across the room. I could almost feel the anger coming off him.

I walked up to Jesse. By now the rest of my family had filtered into the living room.

"Jesse, outside. Now," I used the same voice I used to use when I'd give my babysitting charges time-outs. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

I stalked to the door and stepped into the night air.

He followed me out and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I glared up (way up) at Jesse. It was hard to be mean to him when I really wanted to throw myself against him and press my lips to his, but I was pissed that he had decked Paul. It was a very confusing feeling. Wanting to sock and jump someone at the same time, I mean.

If it was possible, Jesse had gotten even hotter in three years. His dark hair looked thicker, his brown eyes looked darker and he looked more muscled. But not in a muscle man type of way. It was probably his green polo shirt that clung to him in ALL the right places. I wondered if Shannon had picked it out for him.

"I…I…erm, I don't know," he avoided eye contact by looking over the top of my head.

I closed my eyes. What would a happy, in love girlfriend say?

"Oh, right."

Okay, that wasn't it, for sure.

"You and Paul…are you…." he trailed off, "happy?"

Hmm…I need to be convincing, so lets try something simple.

"Yah," but I said it kind of sulkily. Oops. PULL IT TOGETHER SIMON.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? Do I sense…what was itSlater used to say? Oh, yes, trouble in paradise?"

"No. We're happy." Oh, good one. That actually sounded convincing. I plastered a smile on my face.

Jesse took a step toward me and captured my eyes with his. He gently took one of my hands and ran a finger slowly up the inside of my arm toward my elbow. I could feel my body reacting in a very happy way, to have Jesse touch me again…it was…really good. His fingers were rough and calloused. He was so tan compared to my pale skin, and he smelled so good…I had almost forgotten how good he smelled.

Must. Not. Jump. Him…

Wait. He had his chance. I yanked my arm from his; he had a little knowing smirk on his lips.

I felt myself blush.

"Jesse, stop it. You had your chance. We lived together for _six months _before you cheated on me. Six. Months," I looked up into his eyes, but then looked away.

"I have to know," and I did. Have to know I mean.

"Know what Susannah?" I made the mistake of looking back into his eyes. All the laughter was gone from his gaze. He was totally serious.

"Are, are you still seeing her?"

"No, I never was."

If he had tried, he couldn't have caused me more pain with one sentence. He had thrown away everything for a girl he wasn't seeing and no longer had contact with? I felt the tears brim in my eyes. At least if it hadn't been a fling. If he hadn't thrown it all away for just one or two nights…especially when I would have so willingly come to him.

He looked alarmed.

"Susannah, I didn't mean, we weren't, I wasn't…I…." he stopped.

"Susannah, I was never seeing Shannon," he took my by the shoulders, pushed me up against the side of the house, "never. I need you to know something. I never would have hurt you," his gaze bore into mine and I felt myself start to fall into his eyes.

"Then, why?" He seemed aware of exactly the position we were in. He blushed and removed his hands from my shoulders.

"I never cheated on you."

I just shook my head at him sadly and ran back in the house. I couldn't deal with that. After all these years he was saying that he hadn't done anything? He was still denying what I had seen with my own eyes?

I shut my eyes against the onslaught of emotion. It made me feel sick. I had to …go. Somewhere…anywhere. So I wouldn't be caught crying. I hated crying. It was so weak and made me feel helpless…But I couldn't stop the tears.

I slowly walked past my family who were still gathered in the living room. I was aware of the fact that tears were running down my face now, I knew that they knew. I didn't care. Paul wasn't there, I assumed he was upstairs. I needed to talk to him. I slowly climbed up the stairs and stumbled into my room.

He looked up as I walked in and crossed the room to hold me in his arms. I leant against him and let him hold me as the tears came.

A/N: See, aren't you proud of me? I got up a chapter…that was an actual chapter. Yay for me! Anyway, I'm FINALLY starting to pull this story together a little bit. And I'll keep updating…if you keep reviewing. HINT HINT.

Ali


	7. UmmChapter 7

A/N: Umn, not much to say about this chapter, but um. It's a chapter.

What a brilliant speech.

**HRH-Ft-Louie**: Which one did you want it to be? you just put /s, but no initial. Sooo…yah. But anyway, I think it's going to be a J/S. Actually, I know it is. So sorry to Paul fans, but his end will be a happy one. Not that he's going to die or anything, but you know.

**alphamelodygirl( )**: Sorry about Keith. I know, that was weird. But I needed someone to force Suze to come in the beginning, and then I didn't know what to do with him, so instead of killing him (I couldn't think of a creative situation) I decided to send him back to NY. He probably will come back in the story though. (maybe)

**Strawberry-Shortcake01 :** thanks. blushes

**Stephanie( ): **sorry about that, but like I mentioned, his end will be a good one.

**meggiec**: oh, about my English class. We were in the computer lab working on a report (it was in class, so yah) and my friend was on the Quiznos sandwich website and turned up their song really loud and I busted up laughing and fell off my chair. You kinda had to be there, but it was great.

**Everyone else**: thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel loved. does a little happy dance, people throw tomatoes

Right.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip.

**Chapter 7**

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, my sobs slowed to sniffles. I felt a million times better. Paul's button down navy shirt was soaked, and I felt myself blush.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. When was the last time you've shown any emotion at all Simon?" I froze. Emotion? It was a foreign thing to me now.

I had lived out the time since…Jesse…as if I was in a trance. I smiled. I laughed. I pretended to be excited. But that was it. I don't even remember the last time I cried. And damn, it felt good. I didn't feel weak anymore. Sure, I felt hollow, but like it was finally all out there.

And, six years ago, when I was sixteen, I would never have thought I'd say (or think) these words: I could trust Paul. And he understood.

He started unpacking his clothes into the empty dresser drawer.

"So," he placed another pair of jeans in the drawer. God, how many jeans could one person own? Whatever, "what are we going to do about this little fix you've gotten us into?"

"I have no idea."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Really? You mean that you didn't plan this out ahead of time?" Okay, now he was mocking me, "Suze, I'm shocked. And you, so organized!" A smirk played on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You should talk," he just raised an eyebrow.

"No, you should."

"Huh?" If there was an award for confusing someone quickly, Paul would win it. I swear.

"You should talk to Jesse Suze. You need to talk to him. I can see you, falling apart more and more. You're good at pretending. But one day, and not too soon, I'll tell you that, you're going to crack.

"Oh."

"I'm serious. You're going to sit down and talk to him. And if need be, I'm going to be there with you."

I grumbled something incomprehensible.

"And when exactly are we going to pull out this little action plan? I have a feeling Jesse's not going to want to talk to me; he thinks we're going out. As does the rest of the family. Oh, God. What did I do?"

"I dunno, but your mom's going to be kinda peeved when she finds out. And how could she not be? Look at me," I did. He was smiling at me.

"Asshole."

"That hurts. Really, it does," he touched a hand to his heart.

I threw a pillow at him. And really, what is a better response? Nothing, I tell you, noth—

Except he threw one back at me, hard.

"Hey!"

"You started it," I swear, he sounded like a two year old.

"Whatever. You deserved it."

"Oh, and you'll talk to him tomorrow."

I groaned.

"No excuses."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"I didn't think you would be."

There was a knock on the door, I wandered across the room and swung it open. It was Keith.

"Hey," he looked at me, kind of anxiously.

"Yah?"

"I'm going to have to fly back to New York…tonight. I'm sorry, it's just that Elle's sick and they need me back there and well," he paused.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, and you two aren't really dating are you?"

I gave a snort.

"I didn't think so. You can explain later. I'll see you," he trotted down the stairs.

"Bye."

I shut the door and crawled onto the bed.

"Gah. So now he can't save me either."

"Nope."

Paul crawled onto the bed next to me. We lay there, staring at the ceiling until he broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, night."

And he rolled over and well…fell asleep.

I wished I could too.

But I was too nervous about Jesse and talking to him…again. I suppose it wouldn't be that hard. I'd open that hole in my face and sound would come out. And then he'd do the same. And back again. And maybe Paul would too.

But somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that simple.

**A/N:** What'd you think? The next chapter is in progress, and it'll be a little different, but I think it'll be okay. Don't worry, it's not a song fic.

Now, please, please press the shiny purple (well, not so shiny, not even so purple, really) button and leave a review! It'll be much appreciated. And I'm sorry it's so short! I promise the next one will be longer. Really, I do. It already is.


	8. Shadowlands

A/N: I am SO SO sorry I took this long to update. It's been like, a week. And I said I'd update soon. Anyway, here is chapter eight, and I'm sorry to youP/S people, but this is going to be a j/s fic. Any who, thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing. I feel special.

**mahley: **wow. Well, I'm sorry if it took kinda long, but I wrote the next chapter. so yay for me. :)

**foreverinuyasha's: **honestly, I don't care if you repeat the same review every time. Don't get me wrong, variation is a good thing, but I'm just happy to have reviews. Seriously.

**everyone else:** thank you so so so so so so so much for reviewing! Much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight**

My footsteps echoed down the hallway, loudly and annoyingly.

I was headed for something. I didn't know what, but I knew I needed to find out. I began to run. I was in the Shadowlands, fog swirled around my feet, and I knew that for once this hadn't been Paul's doing. I wasn't even completely sure it wasn't a dream.

I stopped. I had reached the end of the hallway. But there was no end…maybe this was a dream.

I reached for the doorknob, the metal was cool to my touch, too cool. It felt like it was freezing my fingers and burning them at the same time. Should I open it? I had too, something was telling me I had too…

I twisted the knob, the door creaked open, like it hadn't been opened in a thousand years.

I swung it all the way open, stepped into the room. Fog swirled around my feet, beckoning me, temping me. I slowly made my way in.

What was I waiting for…if I was waiting at all. Maybe I was the one someone was waiting for.

The walls were white. There were no windows and when I turned back around, there was no door. Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid.

She appeared behind me. I didn't see it but I felt her appear. It was a subtle change in the air, I couldn't hear anything. She was just…there.

I turned to face her. She was tall, elegant and old. Her gray hair was swept up in a sophisticated knot behind her head. Her hands were wrinkly, she looked timelessly old, like someone that was so old they were young.

Which is, impossible.

She walked toward me swiftly and quickly. For the first time I felt my body recoil, like I wanted to run away. I wouldn't let myself.

She smiled at me; it was a warm smile, so why did I want to run screaming? It must be this place…

"Hello, I knew we would meet eventually. The circumstances are a little different, but…it doesn't really matter, does it?"

I nodded like I knew what she was talking about. Her voice…it was like listening to silk, if silk could speak. If I had closed my eyes, I would have imagined a young woman, not an old lady.

"Nothing is what it seems dear, you of all people should know this…and yet, maybe you don't," she sighed heavily. Okay, maybe this woman would win the confusing people quickly award…

"I'm sorry, I don't—"

"I suppose I should explain. We don't need to make formal introductions, but I've been asked to take you back, show you what happened. An old friend. Well, a young friend, but one I have known for quite a while."

"But who…"

"Do you really know of no one?"

"Paul?"

A smile flickered across her face.

"I can take you back without any harm being done to you, and you know when I'm talking about, but I need your complete cooperation, as well as Hector's. Paul may come as well, I have a feeling I won't have a choice there."

I hesitated. Did I really want to see what happened that day I came home to Shannon and Jesse? Did I really want to know? But if Jesse was telling the truth…I might just have to fling my arms around his neck and give him that kiss I'd wanted to give him. And if not…than nothing would change.

So what did I have to lose, really?

Nothing. I had no Jesse. I had nothing.

But could I handle seeing that again?

I nodded.

"I thought so, and Susannah, you are strong," she walked toward me, took my hand in hers. Her skin was soft, but it was the only part of her that I could see was…old, everything else was so young, and her eyes, these sparkling green emeralds, so like my own…she was actually quite pretty for an old woman, in an oldish way, "you are stronger than you can believe, but first, you need to learn."

"Learn what?" she started to walk away, the door reappeared.

"Learn to trust again."

I stood in the middle of the room as she walked away. Learn to trust? But I did trust lots of people…well. I trusted Paul. I trusted…

That was it, actually. No one else was that predictable. Which was why I could trust him.

Was I really that alone?

I walked to the door, my hand touched that knob, cold and searing hot at the same time, and when the door cracked open…

…I woke up.

I lurched upward, like from a bad nightmare. Was it real?

I looked up to see Paul's icy blue eyes looking down at me.

"Suze? You okay?"

"Ye…" was I? I didn't well, maybe I was actually, "Yeah…I'm fine," and because I liked the way it sounded, I said it again, "I'm fine."

"You met her, didn't you?"

A wry smile spread across my face, "how'd you guess?"

"We need to go find De Silva, now. The sooner the better. I'm sick of you moping around all the time," he stood and walked to the door, "I'll go get him."

"I don't mope," but it was useless as he was out the door and I could hear his feet pounding down the steps.

I groaned as I got up.

So that hadn't been a dream.

Crap.

Was this a good thing?

I felt excitement lurk in the bottom of my stomach, waiting to uncoil. Emotions, wanting to unveil themselves.

I looked in the mirror.

My face stared back at me.

The sooner the better.

Shaky and uncertain, I threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black polo shirt and a pair of sneakers. I tucked my long chestnut hair into a pony tail. Annoying, but useful.

I trotted down the steps, Jesse and Paul were waiting for me.

Jesse actually looked…hopeful.

He took my hands, and because it felt so good, I let him.

"Soon, you will see," he sounded so lost.

"Yes, I will," my tone was cold, but I couldn't hide my own hope.

I wanted so badly for him to be telling the truth. I wanted so badly for it to go back to when I was nineteen.

He lifted one of my hands to his lips and kissed it gently. I wanted to replace my hand with my lips.

God, after all these years my reaction to him still hadn't changed. He looked at me, touched me, and my whole body wanted to betray me. He gently released my hand.

"And Susannah?" I looked at him, sadly.

"Yes?" I realized this had to be the first normal conversation we'd had.

"Please, forgive me."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

I could see the hurt in his eyes, I wondered if he could see it reflected back in mine.

For the first time I noticed Paul, sitting on the couch.

I looked at him expectantly.

"You think we're leaving now? Are you nuts? I haven't even had a chance to talk to her. Tomorrow, maybe. The day after, definitely."

Damn. That sort of put a damper on things.

I sat next to Paul and Jesse slumped down in one of the cushony chairs. I briefly wondered if he would mind if I sat on his lap…

BAD SUZE.

A car pulled into the driveway, and Jake jogged to the door yelling "I got it!" which was really unnecessary. But whatever.

He flung it open and Aria walked in, followed by another girl. Paul looked up, and stared. I followed his gaze.

I knew he wasn't looking at Aria, who was leafing through a brochure with Jake, but at the other girl. Which confused me. She wasn't ugly or anything, but she was…well, actually, she was pretty.

She was short, maybe five foot six, but that would have been generous. She had long dark hair that was more of a mahogany color than brown. Her eyes were large and a deep blue color. Her skin was smooth and pale, like she didn't spend a lot of time out doors. She was full figured rather than skinny.

She was definitely pretty, but why was Paul staring at her like that?

She walked over and smiled at the two of us.

"Hi! You're Suze and you are…" she looked at Paul, he said nothing.

"Paul, that's Paul Slater," I answered for him, he stuck out his hand, still looking bewildered.

"Oh, well, I'm Sarah, I'm Aria's maid of honor, so we'll probably be seeing each other a bit," she gave a quick wave and stepped into the kitchen.

"What was that Paul?"

"Sarah…I like that name, she seemed nice, don't you think?"

"Sure, too bad you said nothing to her," It seemed to click in my brain, finally.

"You don't…like her like her, do you?" God Suze teleport back to eighth grade much?

"No," he said, and his cheeks turned a faint pink color.

Good God.

Paul. Slater. Just. Blushed.

I was trying not to laugh. I mean, it just seemed funny. It shouldn't. But it did.

His cheeks had turned to their normal color by the time Sarah came back into the living room holding a catalogue that showed various wedding dresses. She flipped to the bridesmaid dresses and mumbled to herself as she glanced at pictures and prices.

"So, Sarah, do you live around here?"

She looked up, "yah, you guys live in New York right?"

"Yah. I've been thinking about moving down here though," that was Paul.

"Really?" I hadn't heard anything about that…

"Yah, I never sold Gramp's house, and I was thinking about moving back down here and living in it."

I looked at Sarah and back at Paul. Right.

But he would move just to spend time with her?

"What about your offices?"

He gave me a blank look.

Oh. The plus point of his job was that he could work from anywhere so long as he made a trip there every few months. To just check on stuff.

"Right. Cool. I'll miss you."

Jesse looked me in the eye, "won't you be going with your boyfriend?"

Paul turned a greenish color. Crap. That was inconvenient wasn't it?

"Erm, yah. About that…we're going to…um…take a break. I think we'll be better off as just friends."

"After such a long time?" now he was teasing me. He knew. The little rat. He knew.

"Yah, but you know. Things change."

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

Sarah looked at Paul, "you two just broke up? And you're fine being in the same house?"

"Yah, it's complicated."

Jesse looked at me with that same knowing look.

I thought about flipping him the bird, but decided against it. Especially since I might soon be groveling at his feet.

But I guess I'd just have to wait and find out wouldn't I?

**A/N:** evil laughter What didya think? Reviews please! I love reviews!


	9. Back Again

**A/N: **All right, this chapter is short, I know, but at least I'm updating. And I'll get up another chapter soon, I promise!

**Mysteriously Mystical:** I updated soon, so keep reviewing!

**foreverinuyasha's: **Paul's idea, I think. Suze and Paul lived in New York, Paul flew down to be w/ Suze, they aren't together, but they pretended for a while.

**meggiec : **I know what you mean! That's why I wrote one… :)

**LordLanceahlot: **Soon! I promise!

**Nikkole14: **You'll see. :)

**Strawberry-Shortcake01: **thanks you

**Banana Princess: **thanks you too

**Mediator1890**: Wow. Okay. I like groveling. It's cool. smiles

**Everyone else: **thank you so much for reviewing! It's much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I have never owned anything. Isn't it obvious I'm not Meg?

**Chapter 9**

"Suze, you ready to go?" I looked at Paul. My insides felt hollow, and I was so nervous, my hands shook.

"Yeah," my voice came out strong; thank fully, "I'm ready."

Paul turned his head toward Jesse and raised an eyebrow. Jesse nodded. I was standing between the two of them; it was somewhat like standing between two redwoods. I mean, how could anyone be that tall? I didn't know for sure, but I thought Jesse was taller. It was anyone's guess. And who cared after they hit six three?

Paul gave me a warm smile, well, maybe not warm, but it was an excellent smile. He took my hand and indicated that I should take Jesse's. Fog licked at my legs and I felt that shiver go up my spine.

We were in the Shadowlands. Have I mentioned that I _hate _this place? I really really do, just incase there was any doubt. If nothing else, the doors creaped me out. But at least we weren't in the hallway. We were in that room that I'd only been in once before.

Then Jesse took my hand.

Heat traveled up from my fingertips and I shivered. I looked down and leaned in closer to Paul. He just looked at me strangely. A wounded look flashed in Jesse's eyes and then they were like stone. His eyes, I mean.

When I faced forward, the lady was standing in front of us. I looked in her green eyes and felt that familiarity again. What was it?

"All right, just make sure that you have contact until you…land, then when you want to return, just think of me and I'll come."

She took Jesse's other hand and I caught a wistful look in her eyes. It was strange, like she was sad. WHO WAS SHE? It was going to bug me until I found out.

And then we were there. In our apartment.

"Holy sh—," I started but Jesse shot me a look.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "It was just creepy. I mean, and then we were…here."

"Paul," I craned my head up and he glanced down, "who was she?" I let go of their hands. I could still feel Jesse's heat lingering on my right hand. It was as comforting as it was unnerving.

He smiled a little bit, "the most powerful shifter….ever. I think. At least, in our generation."

"Our generation? Isn't she a bit old?"

He chuckled, "I'd give money to have her be here when you said that…"

Whatever. I had enough problems to deal with. Like the fact that I'M IN MY OLD APARTMENT.

I sat down on our old sofa. Paul started wandering around. He disappeared around the hall corner. How long did we have?

The clock read four thirty. Okay, so I have time, I mean, Jesse never got off work until five. And he normally wasn't home until five thirty. I won't get home until…

Oh. God. I already was at home.

"Paul, what are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in? Slater I swear to God…"

"Chill Suze."

I looked at Jesse and started to panick.

"Oh no. Oh no. This isn't good, is it? I forgot! Oh. Well, it was only Paul, I mean, what's the harm?"

"And you look…different. You look…weird. Is that a new haircut?" That was my voice from around the hall corner. I knew they must be in the study.

"Oh. Jesse! He's three years older. And I wasn't too fond of him back then…"

"Relax Querida. I don't look much different. I can…play me. It's just you who will have to stay out of sight. But I can keep the old you distracted." He started to step off and I grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to fall over backwards onto the couch.

I sat next to him and he pushed himself up.

"Oh no. You're doing nothing to stop this from happening the way it did."

"Don't you want to watch?"

"Excuse me?" I was kind of…shocked.

"What happens out there, we'll wait."

"Fine. But I have to tell Paul first."

I snuck past the kitchen. I could still hear voices. When I walked into the hallway, I had my back to me, Paul was facing me.

Uhgh. This is _so_ weird.

I made motions that he should follow me and then I spun around to get the hell out before I saw me, when, "who are you?"

I froze and slowly turned around. Sunglasses…I needed them. This was probably a no no…

I stopped. I was face to face with…

….me.

**A/N:** Mwahaha! I left a cliffy. But I will be a good person and update soon. Review please, you know the drill.


	10. Mirror Image

A/N:

**everyone: **Thank you _sooooooo_ much for all the reviews! They were really appreciated. I'm sorry if that chapter was confusing, (really, I'll write something understandable one of these days…)but basically they went back to the day that Jesse cheated on her, and she came face to face with herself. Does that clear anything up? I hope so. : )

**the lovely people who have me on their fav's list**: you guys rock. seriously. there is nothing else that needs to be said.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nada. Zip.

Mirror Image

Okay. This was so not cool.

I obviously knew it was me. You just can't be alive for that long and not recognize yourself. Unless your blind, or have never looked in a mirror. Both of which are entirely possible.

I, on the other hand, have looked in mirrors and am not blind.

Therefore, I recognize myself when I see me.

Which is a creepy experience.

You're like: whoa. Oh, god, is that what I really look like? My hair…it's so…frizzy.

And the other you is obviously thinking the same thing. Only I must have been thinking: why do I look so old? Even though in my early twenties, I am not that old.

"Oh."

That was all I said. The _other _me, I mean. The young one.

"Yah," This time it was the old me.

We just stared, for quite a long time.

Finally Paul broke in, "are you two…erm, yah, just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to do something? I believe we are on a very limited time Suze, so you better get cracking."

"Right." I ripped my gaze away from myself and marched back into the living room yelling, "He'll explain everything, but not too much!" over my shoulder.

Jesse smiled when he saw me, "I take it you met yourself?"

I nodded, still a little in shock, even though I should have expected it.

Still. You know.

"So what do we do now Susannah? Just wait?"

I looked at the stove clock, "we don't exactly have much time to wait, only like, ten minutes. You wait there, don't _do_ anything. I'm going to go talk to…myself."

If we weren't back in time, that would have been so strange to say.

I walked into my old bedroom, Paul was still talking but I interrupted.

"I think I'll take it from here. Paul, go out with Jesse, keep him company, and make sure he doesn't do anything to alter this little escapade, okay?"

"Whatever you say boss," I rolled my eyes at him.

When he exited, I closed to door. Ten minutes. How to sum all this up in ten minutes?

"Okay. What's he told you?"

"Not as much as you just did."

"Huh?" Did I get dummer in the last few years?

"You're not wearing a wedding ring."

"Oh. Right." Right.

"Still, what's he told you?"

The young me sat on our bed, I leaned against the wall.

"Just that you came back to make sure that something really happened. And not to worry about it, because I'd know anyway."

"Yah, that's basically the jist of it."

"Do we…trust him?" I didn't have to ask who she meant.

"Yah. We do. He's not so bad, you know?"

"No. I don't."

"Trust me, you will. Paul's a good guy. He's just…Paul."

"Ah. Is Jesse with you?"

God, was I really that hung up on Jesse? Yes, I was. I still am…even if I don't particularly care to admit it.

"Maybe."

She stood up and charged past me, flinging open the door.

"Wait!" I trotted after her.

"Jesse!" The young me ran forward and flung her arms around Jesse.

"Querida? Oh, Susannah," Iguess I hadn't changed that much, I still looked like me from a distance, or rather close up.

She smiled up at him.

"Look, we don't have much time," the clock told me that we had about two minutes. If that, "you go back, just pretend we're not here, okay? I have to watch something for myself."

I ushered Jesse and Paul back into the living room and the other me went back into her room, but not before I added, "just…do what you were doing, okay?"

Like that made sense.

She/I seemed to get it though, and disappeared around the corner.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Jesse.

"So, what do we do now?"

He rubbed his forehead like he had a headache, did I give him a headache?

"Why don't we just wait here? That way—," but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Jesse and Shannon walked through the door.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Oh. God.

I hadn't realized how much pain this moment would wake up. There seemed to be waves of anguish washing over my body and I tried desperately not to cry.

I peered around the corner.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me, I wish I could cook, but—," that was Jesse's voice. The pain stopped and I felt hope rise in my chest.

"No problem," Shannon interrupted him.

Jesse took off his jacket and turned to hang it up. He turned back and Shannon literally body slammed him into the wall, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. I froze. Well, both of me actually. The other me had, right on cue, come out and seen it.

Only not everything that I'd seen.

I turned slowly to Jesse.

That's…that's really what happened?" I could feel myself shaking from humiliation. How could I have been that _stupid_? No, stupid didn't even begin to cover it.

"Yes Querida, I tried to tell you."

"Oh," that was all I could say. Three years had been wasted. Three precious years.

Gone.

Poof.

I ran into the front hall yelling, "stop! Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Shannon tried to flee, but I grabbed her and pulled her over into the middle of the room. I was _so_ beyond pissed…

"You! Tell them. Tell them what really happened!"

"He didn't know, I just…" I didn't catch the next few words, "not his fault."

Bingo.

Paul walked out in the midst of the chaos.

It must have been a strange sight.

Two Jesse's, two me's, one Paul, one Shannon.

A strange situation for one and all.

I looked at me, "no, you have to believe us, it wasn't his fault…"

The young me stared me straight in the eye, "but how can I not believe what I see?"

"Because," I said sadly, "you didn't see everything."

A/N: Okay, what did y'all think? Review please!


	11. In The End

**A/N: All right, this is the last chapter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Peace, love, fruit and Jesse!**

In the End

Shannon took one look at the five of us and ran out the door. Good riddance.

I looked at myself, "listen, just…it's not his fault. So, just…forgive him okay?"

She nodded and I could tell it was sinking in.

"This…this is what you came back to watch?"

"Yah."

I looked around. The young Jesse looked the most confused. I nodded to the older Jesse and steered the young me into our old bedroom.

"Listen, just…I know it's hard to understand, but forgive him. I think…it'll work out best. Otherwise you're going to be miserable for the next three years and it's going to suck. Well, not suck, but it'll be kind of crappy. He's our one and only, you know?"

I'm not sure I made any sense, but apparently to me it made sense because Suze Jr. just smiled and was like, "okay."

"But…you know, the whole New York thing wasn't so bad after all. In fact, I like my job a lot. You can get that job…you'll know what I mean. And…Paul really is a good guy; he put all this stuff together in the first place."

Suze Jr. looked a little skeptical, but I think she believed me.

Which meant…I just had to talk to Jesse.

The thing I was dreading and looking forward too. Mostly dreading.

I ran into the living room and saw both Jesse and young Jesse. It was kind of overwhelming. I couldn't figure out which one was more gorgeous.

Which was okay, because they were one and the same.

I walked up to Jesse. Jesse Jr. got the hint and made himself scarce.

But how could he forgive me? After all of that…everything—

And I didn't even get to finish that thought because Jesse took three big steps and kissed me.

It was, needless to say, good to be kissed by him again after such a long time. It made my heart beat faster and fireworks go off behind my closed eyelids.

Yah, it was nice.

He pulled away, and I said, "can we…start over?"

He smiled at me, and I felt my heart do that familiar floppy thing.

"What if, Querida, we just…continued?"

And you know what? That's not such a bad idea either. Only Paul walked in, so it kind of ruined the moment.

"Al right. The other you's are talking, I think it's all going to be good. But I have to warn you, the future could be altered when we get back. I'm not even sure we'll be in the same house. And you know, stuff could change."

"Yah," I said, "but whatever it is, it's a good change."

Paul rolled his eyes.

And then the old woman appeared.

She smiled at us and once again I noticed how familiar she looked. It was spooky.

She turned her emerald eyes onto us and said, "Do you have it all figured out?"

"Yah," I smiled up at Jesse, "we do."

"Good."

And then we were back.

What I noticed first off was that I was in my room. There was still another suitcase in there too, but it wasn't Paul's…

"Querida."

The one word sent my heart into flip flops.

Jesse was behind me, oh, so it was his stuff…

Hmm…

"What's been changed, do you know?"

"I don't know any more than you do Susannah."

Right. Why would he be any more important on the time travel grapevine than me? Supposedly, he's just a mediator…okay, SHUT UP BRAIN.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway, down the stairs and was in the living room.

Paul was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you're still here too!"

"Duh Suze."

I sent him a dirty look and he ignored me.

Then Sarah walked in and Paul turned into Paul-goo.

It was still creeping me out, actually. I'd never seen Paul any way except for calm and in control.

"Hey, have you seen Jake or Aria?"

So Sleepy was still getting married…and Aria was still the bridesmaid. What was different. I reached up a hand to scratch my nose and just about fainted.

There was a ring on my right hand.

It was an engagement ring.

"I got to go…" I turned and ran back up the stairs and flung myself into a very confused Jesse's arms.

"As glad as I am to see you Querida, what's up?"

I flashed my ring in front of his face.

"It's pretty fancy too, I wonder if you still have that awesome car…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Are, are we…," he stopped, looking shocked. But not in a bad way.

I kissed him gently.

"Yah. I think so."

When I finally managed to tug a very shocked Jesse downstairs (and had learned a few other things, like I was still and FBI agent) Sarah and Paul were sitting on the couch together, smiling.

"Hey," I sent Paul a questioning look…but he never saw it. He was busy staring at Sarah. Somehow, I think that's going to be a good match.

The next day or so went by in a blur. Everything was chaotic, and finally, the wedding day was there.

I have to say, it was a good wedding. And the happy couple are now on their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Turns out, Aria surfs too. A match made in heaven.

So their married and Paul and I are sitting in the living room, trying to find a good t.v. show.

Yes, we are still at my mom's house. I kind of missed her okay? Even though in this new life, I'd seen her more often, I didn't know that. It was all very confusing. But worth it. I looked at the ring on my hand again and smiled.

"So, Paul," I caught his attention, "who was that old lady?"

"I wouldn't be calling her old Suze; it'll only make you feel older."

Which was, very confusing.

I made this clear to him.

He sighed and said in an amused voice, "you really don't know? I suppose you wouldn't, but still, I would think…" he paused and gave me another of those looking looks.

"Paul…just tell me."

"She's your daughter."

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked my story, and I hoped it made sense. I know parts were confusing, but I'm working on it. :)**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, I decided to add an epilogue. Its not real long, but it covers a lot of stuff. Thanks sooooo much to everyone that reviewed and read my story, I think I said it before, but I'll say it again. You guys rock!**

**--Koizak**

**p.s. I'm answering all my reviews, if you're not in there, I'm sorry, I tend to skip over stuff when I read, so thanks for reviewing to one and all! giant red sleigh comes out cough. right.**

**Banana Princess: **Thanks, I'll try to put up a new fic. soon. :) (Or something anyway.)

**x O tea mo x O**: Thank you much.

**DARKrosePRINCESS:** Thankyou! That's way awesome. And here's your epilogue.

**buta-chan**: Thanks!

**Abby Kovac**: Err..right. J/K. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and update your fic. soon. Fighter, I mean.

**shawna-xo**: Erm, sorry. Well, thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated.

**LordLanceahlot**: Thankyou! That's so sweet. It's always nice to know someone likes your writing, you know?

**Adeleste: **Nah, she's just you know, old. Thanks for liking the songs, I know a lot of people don't like Christina anymore, but I thought it fit.

**Mediator1980**: Thankyou!

**midnight fire13**: Yah, I felt like mixing things up.

**SonicH2O**: Erm, I don't think I'll add a sequel (but don't hold me to that, I never know what I'm going to write, it just sort of happens) just an epilogue.

**BillThePonyLlama**: Yah, I know. I love ending things happy! It just feels better that way. blushes and thanks for loving the story! It makes me feel appreciated.

**meggiec**: thanks! I was going to have it be Suze, but then I just…I dunno, didn't.

**HRH-Ft-Louie**: yep, the old lady is indeed their daughter. I thought it was…original at least.

**Inusapphrine**: Thanks to you & your friend!

Strawberry-Shortcake01: bows thanks for the snapps!

**Alenor**: like I mentioned, it was going to be Suze, and then…it just didn't happen. And thank you for saying it wasn't confusing, for some reason a lot of my stuff ends up being like that. Confusing, I mean.

**not-usa-girl**: I dunno how it's possible, just go w/ it. It becomes confusing if I think about stuff like that too hard. Anyway, this is the last chapter, thanks for revewing!

**Ahhh**: I don't think I'm making a sequal, this is it, I believe. Thanks for reviewing, it was much appreciated.

**nikki007**: Thanks!

**Nikkole14**: Thanks for revewing, awesome dance. lol. Waiting is annoying, isn't it? It's like, you don't know what's going to happen and then…you wait. Forgive my brain, I'm quite tired.

**usagreenleaf657**:Thanks!

**Epilogue**

"She's your daughter."

I blinked at Paul. My _what?_

"And," he started again, "just about the most powerful shifter we've ever seen. I mean, the daughter of an ex-ghost and a shifter _would_ be a big thing…still, she can, or will, do things that we couldn't even have imagined," he shook his head in awe, "its way cool."

"Right."

A daughter? Wait, I have a daughter? I will have a daughter? Wow. Honestly, it was a little much to digest. And why had she been so old?

"Paul, why did she come back?"

"Because she wanted to," he noticed the look I was giving him and shrugged, "also, she was the only one who could do it without loosing brain cells."

"Oh."

Yah, okay. That made more sense. If I hadn't been in shock still, I might have strangled him for letting her time travel. Even if she didn't loose brain cells, it was still dangerous.

Although, if she'd lived to be that old…then maybe it _was _okay for her.

I grabbed the remote from him and began to flip through channels. It was a problem I'd deal with another day. My daughter, I mean. Not a bad problem, just we weren't even _married_ yet.

I stopped on My Super Sweet Sixteen. Which is an awesome show. Kind of strange, but still awesome. The sweet sixteens in that show are nothing like the one that I had. It involved my living room, balloons, and a single layer cake. The only people there were my mom, Gina, and I. Not a bad way to do it, but I could tell my mom was way disappointed. Although we ate the entire cake between the three of us.

Paul gave me a look of disgust and tried to steal the remote back. No way, he'd turn it to some lawyer channel or something—

Damn. He got it.

Three Years Later 

I rocked back and forth on the porch swing. The ocean view was amazing from this place. I could see the waves crash on the shore, watch the sun set beyond the horizon and was still far enough away from it to not get sandy or have my lunch attacked by a sea gull.

Jesse walked out from inside.

"Hello Querida."

"Hey Jesse," I still smiled and caught my breath every time I looked at him. I didn't think that would ever wear off.

These last three years had been so, so much better than the past three. At least, my Jesseless version of them.

He sat next to me, and I leant against the hard wall of his chest. I breathed in his scent…like soap and well, Jesse. It was a good smell.

I looked at the ring on my finger. About two years ago, we'd traded in my engagement ring, for wedding ring. The wedding had been…awesome. Everyone important to me had been there, the only thing missing had been Jesse's family. It had been a little weird to explain the lack of relatives, but hey, my family just had to deal with it.

Paul and Sarah were engaged, they were really a cute couple, and I was happy that Paul finally found someone worthwhile.

I intertwined my hand with Jesse's. I still had one little (well, not so little) secret to share with him. Something he didn't know. He hadn't known that the 'old woman' was our daughter either.

And I'd only known this particular secret for…a few hours.

I'd tell him soon, tonight even. But just…not for a little while. For now, I was happy to curl up and watch the sunset.

I thought about our lives for the last three years. Jesse was a doctor, and he still had the awesome car.

I was still an FBI agent, but I had a feeling I'd be taking a leave of absence soon, and for quite a while.

You see, I was pregnant.


End file.
